Builder Hall
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Home of the Master Builder and the main objective in battle. Destroying a Builder Hall awards an extra star in attacks. Win a Versus Battle by getting the most stars, or dealing more damage if tied. Upgrade the Builder Hall to unlock advanced buildings and troops!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Builder Hall is the equivalent of the Town Hall in the Builder Base. Protection of the Builder Hall is critical for preventing players from getting another star on your base. **Upgrading the Builder Ball will unlock more buildings. **The Builder Hall is broken and has graves along with several broken Buildings surrounding it when it is first encountered in the tutorial. These include a Star Laboratory, Gem Mine, Clock Tower, Battle Machine, Elixir Collector, Gold Mine, Cannon, Army Camp, Builder Barracks. This is the level 1 Builder Hall, as opposed to the ruin version. **During the tutorial, the Builder Hall is upgraded to level 2, and in doing so buildings immediately surrounding it are automatically repaired. In addition to this, the Boat is also repaired and the Raged Barbarians are upgraded to level 2. **There are a total of eight levels for Builder Hall. **You must place all Buildings available from the current Builder Hall level before you are able to upgrade the Builder Hall. ***Exceptions to this rule are the Gem Mine, Clock Tower and Battle Machine, for which repairing is optional. **The Builder Hall can be accessed once a player reaches Town Hall 4 in your Home Village by repairing the broken boat on the sea shore. ---- *'Strategy and Tips' **The Builder Hall is best placed in the center protected by buildings as it gives a star to your opponent when destroyed. This is critical as the star is compared first before the damage percentage, and if your opponent can get to the Builder Hall, he/she will most likely get more than 50% given them a 2-star or maybe even a 3-star. **Don't place your Builder Hall in a corner surrounded by , troops can still be placed next to the Builder Hall. **The Crusher is extremely good at protecting the Builder Hall because of its high damage in a small radius. Make sure to protect it using defenses with a higher range to prevent ranged troops to snipe away at them. **Unlike the Town Hall in the Home Village, it can be beneficial to "rush" (quickly upgrade) the Builder Hall, as loot penalty does not exist - loot won is determined solely by the number of Versus Trophies that you have. Additionally, at higher Builder Hall levels you can unlock new buildings and troops as well as new levels for existing troops and buildings. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Builder Hall undergoes significant visual changes at all levels. ***At level 1, the Builder Hall appears as a ruined orange-roofed house with a damaged chimney. ***At level 2, the structure (including chimney) is repaired. The ladder on the top aligns with the "builder's hut" on top. ***At level 3, the rear of the building gains an additional floor, as well as a ladder on the side. ***At level 4, the "Builder's Hut" panel now sits on a stone structure on top of the lower front roof of the building. ***At level 5, the stone structure on the roof extends to the entire width of the building. ***At level 6, the front of the building gains an additional floor and the roof becomes one piece again. The entrance arch is now fully visible. ***At level 7, there appear to be 2 gears on the side, which seems to continue underground. Also, a hatch on the back of the building is seen open. ***At level 8, two chimneys appear at the end of the roof in place of the single chimney at the corner. All vegetation disappear from the building. ---- *'Unlocks' **At each Builder Hall level, new buildings are unlocked. The below table shows the unlocked buildings and structures by Builder Hall level. Where "New" is written, one of that building or structure is unlocked unless otherwise stated in brackets. **Many ruined buildings that appear when first entering the Builder Base are repaired by upgrading the Builder Hall to level 2. As such, ruined BH1 buildings that are repaired by upgrading to BH2 will be listed under BH1, while buildings actually unlocked at BH2 will be listed under BH2. Other ruined buildings (Gem Mine, etc.) that are not fixed by upgrading to BH2 are listed at the BH level they can be repaired. **Wall unlocks will be shown by the number of wall pieces unlocked, not by the number of 5-piece segments unlocked; this is how the unlocks are displayed in-game. ---- *'Trivia' **The Builder Base doesn't have Builder's Huts. Instead, the Builder Hall itself houses the Master Builder. **The Builder Boat, which sits at the other side of the dock from your Boat, is unlocked at Builder Hall level three. This boat allows the Master Builder to Gear Up your defenses in your Home Village. **During the tutorial, the Versus Battle is introduced by attacking "Master Jimmy" from the clan "The Order". This is just a fictitious enemy and not a real online player. The clan name is a reference to the clan "The Order", which is known to be the first clan to ever exist in the game. He used 4 Sneaky Archers, 2 Cannon Carts and a Drop Ship, although it is impossible to unlock both the Cannon Cart and Drop Ship because of his Builder Hall level. You cannot replay his attack. **Before upgrading the Builder Hall to level 2, buildings can be selected but not interacted with. The graves can be collected though. **When the Builder Base was released on 5/22/2017, there was only 5 Builder Hall levels. ***Builder Hall level 6 was added on 6/27/2017. ***Builder Hall level 7 was released on 9/29/2017. ***Builder Hall level 8 was released on 3/5/2018. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Storage Capacity of the Builder Hall Resource and Offensive Buildings Available Upgrading your Builder Hall unlocks the following number of Resource and Army Buildings; see the page for each building for details. Defensive Buildings Available Upgrading your Builder Hall unlocks the following number of Defensive Buildings; see the page of each building for details. Resource, Army and Other Buildings Max Level By Builder Hall Upgrading your Builder Hall allows the following buildings to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings: Defensive Buildings Max Available Level Upgrading your Builder Hall unlocks the following level of Defensive Buildings; see the page for each building for details. Category:Buildings Category:Resources Category:Builder Base